


Light As A Breeze

by MagicMalcolm



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breezango, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, FaBreeze - Freeform, M/M, birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know how to dance.  Really, Tyler?" - Fandango is not letting Tyler Breeze away with this injustice quite so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light As A Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthtwojess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtwojess/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for earthtwojess! Happy Birthday!

"You don't know how to dance.  Really, Tyler?"

Tyler rolled his eyes as Fandango glared down at him, a look of disbelief marring his otherwise handsome face.

"Hmph, it's not like I don't know _how_ exactly..." Tyler scoffed, "I just haven't found anybody worthy of having me dance with them until now."

Fandango smirked at his partner, "So, you can't dance.  Is that so hard to admit?"

Tyler scowled, "I can dance perfectly fine, thank you.  I possess the elegance, grace and poise of a gazelle."

"And at least two jackets made of one’s fur,” Fandango grinned, “It’s okay to admit that you're not good at absolutely everything."

"Have you even listened to my theme song?" Tyler shook his hand at Fandango dismissively, " _Perfection personified_ , remember?"

"Oh, yes, I know that all too well, my dear," Fandango smiled predatorily, "But any partner of mine has to be able to match my moves on the dancefloor.  I will not allow otherwise."

"...is this your way of obliquely offering to teach me how to dance?"

Fandango shrugged, "It was more of a backhanded demand, really."

"Fine..." Tyler huffed, "Lead the way, then..."

Tyler offered his hand to Fandango, who grasped it tightly and pulled Tyler towards him.  Tyler wasn’t quite expecting to be pulled with such force, and suddenly found himself flush against Fandango’s chest.  Tyler growled as he looked up at Fandango.

“You did that on purpose!” Tyler scowled.

“Oh, Tyler, we don’t have to be quite this close to tango,” Fandango smirked, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist, “But since you’re here, I think this is a good place to start…”

“Well, I _suppose_ I can’t argue with that…” Tyler wrapped his arms loosely around Fandango’s shoulders, “Maybe dance lessons won’t be so bad after all.”

Fandango could only smile at his partner as they began to rock slightly to a non-existent beat.  Tyler let his head rest on Fandango’s shoulder as Fandango began moving them around the room, happy to be led…at least for now.


End file.
